Facility (ARC-V)
The Facility (収容所 Shūyōsho) is a high-towered prison located in New Domino City in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and is an alternate universe version of the Facility that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It is rumored that when someone is taken by Sector Security and brings them in the Facility, there is no way out. Rules and Workings While inmates are deprived of most of their things, including their Duel Disks, they are free to keep their Decks. Inmates inside the Facility are overall treated poorly with many of the inside tasks being handled by inmates themselves, who provide minimum to little care for the other inmates and guards, who benefit from the inmates' work and do little to improve their relationships. The reason for this is that inside the Facility, cards work as money and one can bribe inmates or even the guards themselves with cards in order to acquire better services or evade work altogether, thus the Facility is corrupted and the guards promote conflict and poor treatment in order to facilitate their own flow of card earnings, creating the inside saying that "cards are as valuable as your life". According to Crow, about 100 or 200 people have been arrested on false charges, thus leaving a small minority as truly dangerous individuals. It is also said that there are only two kind of people inside Facility "those who have lost hope in their eyes" and "those whose eyes still shine". The prison's top inmate is Chojiro Tokumatsu, who has a status higher than even the guards themselves due to the massive mountain of cards under his collection, all collected through the ten years he has been imprisoned due to his great skills. Due to him being the "boss" of the prison, he got a much more refined treatment, eating luxury food apart from his fellow inmates and apparently exempted of any and all work that prisoners must do, and had his own henchmen at his side. Because of this he "made" the rules inside the Facility. When new prisoners arrive they were immediately sent to meet the boss and give him cards in order to ensure getting on his "good side", otherwise he challenged them to a Duel, with the risk of having their whole Decks stolen, as he personally claimed to have taken several cards from those that dared to disobey him. Like some real life detention facilities, if a prisoner behaves inadequately or creates (or is otherwise provoked into) conflict, that individual is placed in solitary confinement, as Shay was sent there after having a fight with ten other inmates. Unusually about the prison is that apparently prisoners of both genders can be placed on the same section, as Celina was isolated from the group on special orders from Jean-Michel Roget, showing that it is possible for both genders to co-exist on the same place, even though no other female prisoners have been seen so far. Known Inmates * Celina * Chojiro Tokumatsu * Crow Hogan * Damon Lopez * Dennis McField * Gong Strong * Shay Obsidian * Shinji Weber * Sylvio Sawatari * Yuya Sakaki References Category:Locations